I Saw It But I Can't Believe It
by dancesc7
Summary: Pigs can't fly, but shoes can. And flying shoes lead to some very surprising things. Seddie! Sorry I stink at summarys. Takes place directly after iThink They Kissed. Rated T because I'm paranoid. And over 3times longer than my last story! R&R I don't own icarly.


**I Saw It But I Can't Believe It**

**Pigs can't fly, but shoes can. And flying shoes lead to some very surprising things. Seddie!**

**Takes place directly after iThink They Kissed.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do own iCarly, a yo-yo, or purple shorts.**

* * *

><p><strong>And special thanks to everyone who reviewed andor favorited my last story, Television Agreements. **

**Shout out to Julianna who got the Characters, Lines and Episode Title correctly! You sure know your iCarly! **

**3moxa16 – Thanks for adding my last story to you favorites!**

** XxAli-and-just-AlixX- Glad you liked my last story. Here is another. And you were the first one to get the characters and lines correct! Awesome.**

**seddie4ver- Thanks, I am glad you liked it. And here is another Seddie story! **

**barfsdale- Thank you so much for your thoughts! I am trying another Seddie story and this time I tried to make it longer and from a different perspective. I also included more characters. Hope you like it!**

**xOldHappyTimes- Thanks so much I'm glad you liked it! **

**Now, On to the good stuff!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Carly's POV)<strong>

I just can't believe they would lie to me like that! Sam and Freddie are my best friends. They shouldn't keep secrets like that from me! But I guess now that we promised no more secrets they won't do stuff like that again.

We are currently duck taped to a flipped over chair. You can thank Spencer and his crazy Giant Pants sculptor he made with those criminals.

It is very quiet and I sort of feel bad because this is probably very awkward for them. But come to think of it, they never did answer my question. I'm still very curious.

"Sooooo…" I sigh breaking the silence. "How was it?" "What do you mean?" A confused Sam asks. "How was your guys kiss? Did you like it? Who kissed who?" I am getting excited now. I really want to know.

I guess nether of them knew how to answer because they just looked at each other and, Wait! Are they whispering? Why are they whispering? What are they saying? Why am I saying this to myself! "Are you two whispering? About what? Why? What?"

"Look Carls first, stop freaking out. Second, stop asking multiple questions and third, we are whispering because we have no idea how to answer your questions."

"Oh. Well okay, but I still want to know everything! This is huge. This means you guys don't totally hate each other!" I say getting happier the more I thought about them getting along.

"Oh no I always have and always will hate this dorkwad!" She tries jabbing her finger at him. "And I defiantly hate this demon!"

Weird, they don't sound so sure about that. "Are you sure about that guys?"

Simultaneous "Positive" is heard. They still don't sound so sure. Sam then tries punching Freddie but she can't move because of this dumb duck tape.

We then all start squirming around and trying to break free. Eventually Sam gets most of the tape ripped or folded over so it's not sticky sided. She then slides down and under it.

"Hahaha! Freedom!" Sam stands and raises her arms up in victory. I laugh at her and out of the corner of my eye I catch Freddie smiling at her with the same dreamy look he used to give me but stronger, more amazed. I think he likes her.

Sam is at the fridge and pulls out some ham. She then walks into the living room and flops herself down on the couch.

"Hey Sam, remember us?" Freddie asks annoyed. "Yeah come get us out!" I plead. She groans, "Do I have to?" "Yes!" "But I'd have to set down my ham, walk clear over to you, bend down and pull all that sticky tape off- "She pauses. "Yeah too much work." "Sam!"

Just then a knock is heard at the door. "It's open!" Gibby walks in and starts talking about a squirrel he saw chewing bubble gum. He walks into the kitchen and stops suddenly when he sees Freddie and me.

"Sam," Gibby asks frightened, "Why did you tape them to this chair!" "I didn't do it." "Okay then why aren't you helping them out?" He comes over and helps us. "She thought it would be too much effort." Freddie explains to him. "Of course."

"So what did ya need Gibby?" I ask. "Oh well I just wanted to come hang out. I'm so stinking tired of Guppy and his stupid catch phrase!" "Oh come on Guppy is so cute!" "Oh yeah, try living with him!"

I notice Freddie sit down beside Sam who plops her feet on his lap lazily. He stares at her in amazement as she finished her ham in record time. Without even looking up from the TV she says "Take a picture nub it will last longer." He just tolls his eyes and turns his attention to the TV.

Gibby and I sit down on the stairs and just watch them. It's so crazy how they act sometimes. One minute they will be calmly having a civil conversation, the next they are screaming insults at each other.

But right now there is none of that. They just sit there watching TV. "How long do you think until they start an argument?" Gibby asks. "I'm not sure. It's actually been a weird day for all of us."

Then I notice Freddie look at Sam and smile before turning back to the TV. "Did you see that?" "Yeah, so how has it been a weird day?" "Well, I found out that Freddie and Sam-"I stopped. Should I tell Gibby? Would they be mad at me?

I look over at them. They keep looking over when the other isn't looking. What's wrong with them? Do they like each other?

I pull Gibby into the kitchen so they don't hear us. "Okay, promise to not tell anyone! Don't even tell Freddie and Sam I told you!" "Yeah I promise." "Okay. Ummm, I sort of found out that, Sam and Freddie shared their first kiss!" I hesitated and then practically screamed the last part! Oh no I hope they didn't hear me. I look at them and Freddie is playing with Sam's shoelaces.

"Yeah I know F-" "I know it does sound crazy but- wait, you know?" I cut him off surprised. "Yeah, Freddie sort of told me." He told Gibby? Before me! Why? "Why did he tell you and not me?" "Look Carly, Freddie has a huge crush on Sam." "He What!" "And he didn't want to tell you yet because he knows how you get when you want to get people together and he didn't want to tell Sam because he thinks she will like kill him or something."

I stare at him amazed. Oh my gosh, Freddie likes Sam! Freddie really likes Sam! "When did he tell you?" "We were hanging out at his place one night I think a few days after they kissed. He said he was just dyeing to tell someone and knew I could keep a secret. Awww man I didn't keep the secret!" Gibby got a little sad at himself for telling me but hey, I did bring it up first.

I looked back over at them sitting on the couch and Freddie was untying one of Sam's shoes. She looked at him "What do you think you are doing?" He looked up at her without saying anything. He kept staring at her while untying her other shoe. "Is he crazy?" Gibby asks.

She glares at him while he slowly takes off one of her shoes. He raises it above his head. "Don't do it boy!" Her voice is threatening. "Yes he is crazy."I answer Gibby's question.

He just gives her an innocent look and tosses the shoe behind his head. It hits the elevator button and he smirks. She throws a pillow at him and he just takes off her other shoe. "Are you asking for a death wish?" Sam asks venom dripping from her words. She throws another pillow at him but he just tosses her other shoe and it lands inside the elevator just before the doors close.

All that comes next is just a blur. Punching, kicking, and screaming at each other. In the end Freddie has Sam pinned against the elevator door. Wait- What?

I do a double take and yes, Freddie Benson had succeeded to pin Sam Puckett. Gibby comes back to my side at the counter with a bowl of popcorn. I laugh slightly and we watch the duo while stuffing our faces like at the movies.

"Let me go dork!" Sam exclaims clearly frustrated about this. "Hmmmm…" Freddie pretends to think about that, "No I don't think I will." he laughs at her and she just groans trying to waken him in any way possible to get free.

"Face it Sam, you can't weaken me!" She just stops for a second and then I see her 'I've got an idea' face. "Actually," She says softly leaning towards him. My eyes widen! "I think I can" she whispers so quietly I can barely hear her.

Their faces are now only an inch apart. She smiles at him and jumps, wrapping her legs around his waist. She drops her hands onto his shoulders and whispers in his ear. What did she say?

The next thing I see surprises me more that it should've. The elevator door opens and they fall in. I run over to them to make sure they are okay but instead I find them, Sam tugging at Freddie's hair, Freddie's arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to him.

I stare at them making out on the floor of the elevator until the doors shut and I can't see them anymore. I blink a few times and turn to Gibby behind me."What just happened?" I ask quietly trying to make my brain process what I just witnessed. "I have, No idea!" He says and looks away trying to figure out himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading and please Review! I love hearing people's opinions. And if you have an idea for another story I would love to give anything a try and give you full credit!<strong>

**And always remember Peace, Love, and Sugar Cookies! Bye!**


End file.
